Interruption
by LReads
Summary: Sweden gets the wrong idea from Finland's Eurovision entry.


Originally posted on my fanfic tumblr thoughtsviatext. This started off as a textpost I made during the Eurovision on my main tumblr blog idodesirewebebetterstrangers.

* * *

Berwald was stressed, he was cracking under the pressure that comes with hosting a major event. He had been so excited when Loreen won with Euphoria in 2012, but after the initial thrill subsided, he felt the crushing weight of Europe's expectations. No, not just Europe, the Eurovision would also be airing in Australia. Australia ! Literally the other side of the world.  
Determined to make Eurovision 2013 a success, he decided that it was best if he sat in and watched the rehearsals. Sure there were plenty of coordinators who would make sure that the pyrotechnics didn't go awry, or that nobody fell and broke their necks, but with one unintentionally stern gaze everyone would fall in line and work twice as hard. His case chronic bitch face was usually the cause of many problems, but why not use it to his advantage every once in a while ? And to be perfectly honest, he wanted to use this opportunity to hear the songs. So far he'd only heard his own and the big five's.  
And when he strolled into the Malmö arena later that same morning, he was rather surprised to find Tino, Emil, Lukas, and Mathias - better known as the nations of Finland, Iceland, Norway, and Denmark respectively - hanging out with their acts backstage. They were his closest friends and neighbours, so it made sense that they'd arrive first... but this early ?  
Mathias spotted him first and ushered him over. "Hey Ber, we called you to let you know we'd be coming, but you didn't pick up your landline."  
"Wasn't home, worked through the night" he shrugged.  
"Jeez, you're taking this seriously" Mathias laughed "Alright c'mon, let's go out front and watch."  
The nations took their seats in the front row just as the Finnish entrants made their way onto the stage. Berwald took a glimpse down the aisle to gauge how Tino felt about his song, he was mouthing the words before the music had even begun - a good sign.  
He looked back up and saw that the singer was wearing what looked like a wedding dress. He found it a bit odd but pushed the thought aside. While the Eurovision was about music, it was famed for it's camp and eccentric acts.  
But then he saw the name of name of the song lit up on the screens behind the singer. "Marry Me"  
He listened to Krista Siegfrids belt out the lyrics and he just knew that it was a not so subtle hint from Tino, it just had to be. Though the song was catchy and upbeat, he wished it would hurry up and end so that he could take Tino somewhere private to have a talk about their relationship. He tapped his foot impatiently and out of sync with the music, just hurry up !  
_'Whatchu waiting, whatchu waiting for ?' _she sang. Oh god another hint, a sign to speak his mind right there and then.  
And in an act that he may later need to attribute to sleep deprivation, he leapt to his feet, got down on one knee and burst into "I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do" by ABBA.  
There was a long, uncomfortable silence among the nations that was eventually broken by Tino's shaky question of "Do you really want to marry me ?"  
"Yes" Berwald said with a nod, considerably meeker than moments ago and very aware of the many eyes burning holes in the back of his neck.  
Tino's mouth hung open in a mixture of a smile and a gasp, barely believing that Berwald had misinterpreted the song so greatly, much less agreed to a marriage.  
He could hardly believe he was going to do the latter.  
"Berwald, I want to marry you. That is if _you _still want to of course. I don't know how it would work though seeing as we're nat-" he stopped there, realizing that he may just out the Nordics as nations in front of stagehands who were looking on in shock.  
Lukas, respectful of his friends' emotional moment, pulled Emil and Mathias out of their seats to give the couple some space.  
Mathias who now sat in the arena lobby, mass texted the globe, informing one and all of Berwald's actions. The reactions were positive, if not shocked. Natalia, the country of Belarus, was a little annoyed, not at the couple of course, rather at herself for not thinking of such a stunt first.

* * *

Finland's Eurovision entry 'Marry Me' by Krista Siegfrids : /watch?v=bR3pKGRNexY

'I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do' by ABBA : /watch?v=tW3HN_pvbE4


End file.
